I'm A Beached Whale
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Cas opened the back door and walked over to Dean. "How's the sun?" Dean looked up from his book. "Pretty good. Sonny's dead asleep so Ethan and Johnny placed a stencil on her back. Pretty funny."


"Dean?" Cas called throughout the house. There was silence. "Dean?"

He walked through the house to find nobody, but then he realized it was the middle of July. They had bought a new house right after Charlie and Holly left back to college after a week of staying at the house.

He walked outside and everybody was outside. Sonny was laying on her stomach in a lawn chair soaking up the sun. Cas thought she was asleep. Ethan and Johnny were throwing a Frisbee back and forth. Aster and Finley were just talking. Dean was watching everybody or reading a book in the sun beside Sonny. He was shirtless showing off his very swollen stomach.

Cas opened the back door and walked over to Dean. "How's the sun?"

Dean looked up from his book. "Pretty good. Sonny's dead asleep so Ethan and Johnny placed a stencil on her back. Pretty funny."

"This is what you allow when I'm at work during the summer?" Cas smirked.

"Well, I don't feel like getting up very often. It's gotten almost impossible on my own." Dean rubbed his middle. "Now help me up."

Cas braced himself and took his husband hand and pulled himself up. "Where are you headed?"

"Bathroom, God, I hate it." Dean waddled inside holding his back.

Cas sat down on the lawn chair Dean was in and looked over at Sonny. Right above her bikini bottoms was a stencil of a star there. Cas laughed. He gave Sonny and once over and noticed she was red. Her tapped her shoulder. "Sonny, wake up. You've been in the sun enough."

Sonny lifted her head. "Wha-?"

"You're pretty red. I think you're already sunburnt."

Sonny looked at herself and nodded. "I'll go inside."

Cas nodded and picked up the book Dean was reading. _'Urban Legends and Lore'_ Cas smirked. Dean was on the chapter of Angels.

_Castiel: The Angel of Thursday._

Cas smiled. He knew that he was named after an Angel. So was his family. It made Dean happy that Dean was reading about Angels. For all the years Cas had known Dean, he didn't know Dean liked this kind of stuff. He glanced over and saw Dean walking back out of the house. He set the book dwn and stood up.

"God, I can't get any bigger. Seriously. They should be done cooking by now." Dean grunted as he sat down.

"Well, Dean, you do know that the babies are about 2 pounds and 15 inches long."

"That's it. I'm a whale…no, no…a beached whale."

"Come on, Dean. You don't have much longer. Technically they could be born any day now. Can we at least get them to 33 weeks? It's just 4 more weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go do things that I can't do. I want to read." Dean waved Cas off.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(&^%$#

**_3 ½ Weeks Later…_**

Cas got home from work he looked outside and nobody was there. Finley was watching Ethan and Jonny play video games and Aster was with Sonny and looking after Kayla and Elliot. He walked into Dean and his bedroom and heard people talking. There was no one in the bedroom so he looked in the master bath. He found Dean in the bathtub with his head laid back and hand on his belly with a pained look on his face. Jess was in the bath with Dean in a sports bra and what Cas thought was one of Aster's bikini bottoms. She was on her knees rubbing Dean's belly.

"What's going on?"

Jess looked up and sat back. "Dean's been having some Braxton Hicks contractions so we started a bath and I have been massaging his belly or back for a while."

Dean looked up at stared at Jess. "What? You're saying these are Braxton Hicks? Cas, can you call Dr. Rosen? We will be heading there shortly." Dean glared at Jess. "How have you had a kid a not know the difference between real and fake contractions. I told you that these were real and that when I say call Dr. Rosen."

Jess was widen eyed. Cas had already left the room and was dialing Dr. Rosen's number.

*&^%$# ! #$&*&^%$# !

4 hours of labor and a C-section Baby Hayden, baby Asher, and little baby River were born.

"Yeah, They are tiny. 3 ½ pounds each. Dean is out cold. He didn't stay awake long after seeing the last baby. Right after Dean fell asleep I got my balls snipped." Cas smirked.

"Weird way to put it." Sam smirked over the phone. "I'm headed to the airport to pick up Mom, Dad, Holly, Maddison, and Charlie and Madison's boyfriend. Jess is headed to the hospital with all the kids."

"Alright. See you when I see you." Cas slightly limped down the hall. He stopped at this big window looking into the NIC-U. He saw three clear boxes sitting side by side. They all had the name _Winchester_ written on the clipboards attached to the box. A nurse spotted Cas staring through the window and walked over to him.

"Are you The Winchester Triplet's Father?" The nurse asked.

"One of them." Cas remarked.

"Well, they are good sizes. We are going to keep them in the NIC-U until we know they can breathe on their own because they are just a hair under 33 weeks. So far, it should only be a day or two." She smiled.

"How about Dean, my husband?"

"He's gonna be sore, but he will muddle through. He will probably be weak and winded easily for a few weeks, but that's normal. Just let him take it easy."

"Oh definitely, that's what I plan to do. He won't be doing much of anything for a while." Cas smiled and walked down to Dean's room and laid down and slept until He was woke up by his huge family.


End file.
